


Their Family

by Ayame_Ryuukaru



Series: Uchiha's New Family [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame_Ryuukaru/pseuds/Ayame_Ryuukaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura and Sasuke's family after the shower incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Family

Their Family

Sakura sat at her dining room table looking outside the window. From where she sat, she could see her two children playing tag with one another.

Karou, the youngest, was only nine years old. She had Sakura’s pale, clear skin and cotton candy hair. Yet she had her father’s eyes and attitude. The only difference between the two was that Karou told people off when they angered her instead of merely giving them the cold shoulder.

Kai, the eldest was eleven years old. He had Sasuke’s tall figure and dark hair, but he had Sakura’s emerald green eyes that had swirls of black in them. Kai also has Sakura’s outspoken attitude which could turn cold to any person he didn’t like or didn’t know.

When Sakura had found out she was pregnant with Kai, she had been ecstatic. Sasuke on the other hand, was scared straight to his core. He had heard from fellow AnBu shinobi that women not only get moody, but they get demanding as well. So Sasuke made sure he did everything he could to keep Sakura happy, and to keep his manhood intact. 

But before Sakura had Kai, the little incident in the shower had led to the marriage of Sasuke and Sakura. Now years later, the two had gorgeous children of their own, plus the married couple had one hell of a healthy sex life as well.

As soon as Tsunade found out her apprentice was pregnant, she grabbed her most expensive sake and got herself wasted. Jiraiya had walked into her office to hand her a report only to find himself at the mercy of Tsunade’s fists. She had beaten him so bad that he had to spend two weeks in the hospital because he couldn’t walk or move for that matter.

When Kai had been only a month old, Sakura had been sent to Suna to help with both a drought and a famine crisis. Sasuke had been undercover dealing with an escape convict when Sakura left. So the couple had left their infant in the care of their best friend, Naruto Uzamaki.

During her stay in Suna, Sakura worried constantly that her son might pick up Naruto’s disgusting habit of eating ramen. Yet thankfully Kai didn’t pick anything up.  
By the time Kai was nearly two, Sakura had Karou. Kai was super protective over his baby sister. When Karou was seven and Kai was nine, the two had been playing at a nearby park when a child Kai’s age, pushed Karou off the jungle gym.

Kai had leapt at the boy and gave the child a bloody lip. The Little Defender (Sasuke’s nickname for him), had gotten a nasty bruise on his cheek, but nothing too serious. When Sakura pulled her little man off of the other child, she had to restrain herself from sending the other enraged mother flying. The family left the park with the other woman still screaming insults at them.

Years later, Kai and Karou were nearly inseparable. This made their parents extremely happy. 

Sakura gave a content sigh as she watched her children chased each other.

“Where are the kids?” Sasuke asked as he kissed Sakura gently on her cheek.

“Oh, they’re outside. Another mission?” The pinkette turned to her husband.

“Yes, I don’t think I will be back till really late tonight.” With a kiss on the lips, Sasuke left.

Several minutes later, Kai and Karou came running into the house. Seeing her bundles of love, Sakura hugged them tightly to her. When she pulled back, she took them to the kitchen to make them dinner.

After dinner and night-time baths, Sakura got her children ready for bed. After tucking Kai into his bed, she kissed him gently on his forehead before turning off his light.

Karou on the other hand was still afraid of the dark so she needed the nightlight and needed a bedtime story to lull her to sleep. Just as Sakura turned the page in the book she was reading from, a gently knock on the door alerted the two. Kai stood at the door with a sheepish expression.

“Come here Kai. Don’t be shy.” Kai sat next to his sister as they listened to their mother read to them.

Sasuke was walking down the hallway when he noticed Sakura was gently closing the door behind her. She gave a soft smile before walking with him to their bedroom.

“They both fell asleep?” Sasuke asked as he put on a pair of sweatpants.

“It’s not often this happens, but I didn’t want to wake Kai up. So I let him sleep there.” Sakura crawled under the covers and into her husband’s arms.

“That must have been a cute sight.” The Anbu leader said as they settled in for the night.

Sasuke was nearly asleep when he felt Sakura’s fingers tighten on his bicep. He opened his obsidian eyes to see a smirking Sakura. That drew his attention.

“Sasuke-kuuuun…” He raised an eyebrow in question. “I want another baby.”

“Well I guess we better get stated then, eh?” Sasuke pushed his wife into the mattress. Sakura let loose giggles as she kissed him back.

End


End file.
